


Say Yes to the Dress (Designer)

by Esyla



Series: TLC Programming Goes Sterek! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Laura is a bridzilla, Stiles knows the difference between mermaid and trumpet gowns and Derek just wants the high pitched noises to end. Also at Klienfelds. There was a marathon. This is what happens after 24 hours of TLC programing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to the Dress (Designer)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, no beta. I have one. Just like. I didn't feel like waiting. Sorry for typos and stuff. Blame Allyarra for this. And my mom. And TLC

Laura was turning into a bridezilla. Which was totally expected, and painful on his part. For being a normally okay sister, Laura was suddenly a walking stereotype and all of a sudden she needed his opinion on everything because apparently, now he was some kind of gay yoda.  
  
So now he was was sitting in a massive bridal store in New York where they filmed that horrible dress show, which he had now seen about a thousand times. In fact he was pretty damn sure that he had seen all of the show in the last month, it was all Laura would put on in the apartment.  
  
His life was consumed with wedding magazines and white and pain. So he was trying really hard not to cover his ears from the shrill voices of all the women and their god forsaken joy.  
  
“I will staple a grumpy cat meme to your face if you don’t fucking smile Derek Jeffery Hale!” Laura shouted from the dressing room.  
  
“I am smiling.” Derek growled back.  
  
“No you really aren’t,” a male voice said from around the corner. Derek turned to see a rather handsome young man holding two overly large dress bags.  
  
“Don’t butt into this.” Derek snaps at the man.  
  
“No can do,” the man shakes his head and smiles. “I am, like, already neck deep in this. I might as well swim in a pool filled with fully white confections for the rest of my life.”  
  
Derek is about to respond when the sales woman comes rushing back in holding several dress bags as well. She gasps when she sees the man who is standing next to Derek.  
  
“I told you I would get the dresses Stiles.” she laughs and pats his arm.  
  
“My dresses.” Stiles, Derek is assuming is the guy’s name, hisses and holds the dresses in front of him.  
  
“Okay, silly. Lets go get the bride to scream your eardrums off.” the sales woman says and then ushers Stiles and the dresses into the dressing room. There is about a ten second delay before Laura’s screams make Derek want to drown himself.

* * *

  
  
Stiles had never meant to get into the wedding dress business. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life doing architecture when he decided to go to design school. Then they had the option of a textiles class; he was bored and needed something to do with his hands. So yes, maybe he had been bingeing on romantic comedies at the time but apparently now he was the second coming of Vera Wang.  
  
He doesn’t really remember most of what came after but he does know he got into the industry almost by accident. Now, he spends most of his days either in bridal shops or in his rather white workshop jumping around in lace. No really, he had a whole day where he pretended to be the Willy Wonka of trimmings and lace. Oh, the lace. He had a crown made of bling that he wore when the assistants were being snippy.  
  
The only downside was that pretty much everyone he meets at work was married, getting married or related to someone getting married. They are not the kind of people looking to chat up the designer outside of what he thinks about how the dress looks on the bride.  
  
Also most of the people don’t bring men into the salon, so he is just there on his own. However, Stiles is getting used to it. He really is. Only some times he kind of wants to jump just about any man that walks into the store and shout “TAKE ME WITH YOU YOU BEAUTIFUL CREATURE!”  
  
So he doesn’t get a funny feeling in his chest when he is greeted with perhaps the most striking man he has ever seen, outside the dressing room of a bride that  has specifically asked to see his designs. Really, what kind of groom wears a leather jacket to the bridal shop? God, and he doesn’t even have the decency to even seem excited. So maybe, just maybe Stiles flirts/insults the guy. Then he puts his happy face back on and goes in to meet the bride, who he would like to note is awesome by the way.  
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I might be obsessed with you.” She tells him while she stands in nothing but her underthings. Really, they really should to tell these women that he does girls too. Why else would he spend so much time draping fabric on the female form. But again, back to the  bride to be. So he keeps his gaze firmly on her face and smiles when she jumps up and down and then hugs him. Still in her underwear.  
  
“It’s okay ‘cause I am obsessed with myself as well.” Stiles jokes.  
  
“My brother has heard nothing but your name for days, I think he might stab someone if he ever hears the name Stilinski again.” The bride, whose name is Laura; he cheated and read the print out they have on the table, says.  
  
“Well then, I think the best thing to do is to make you a custom gown so he is forced to hear nothing but how great I am for the next six months.” Stiles grins. Shut up, he is bored and its been a busy season. He gets his kicks in tormenting unsuspecting family members.  
  
Laura shrieks in joy. The sales girl, Abby, shakes her head and smiles. What does it matter, apparently this Laura girl is loaded. He can have fun with that.

* * *

  
  
So Derek gets maybe a good hour of nothingness, while Laura and the salespeople are doing only God knows what in the dressing room. When she does finally come out of course it is not in any thing that makes sense. She is wearing one dress but there is the lower half of another dress clipped to the front of her, and a train of yet another dress folded up behind her.  
  
The handsome man comes out behind her looking like he wants to kiss someone. And Derek kind of wants to be that person. Only he doesn’t because this monster is doing something horrible right now.  
  
“Don’t you love it?” Laura exclaims. “I am going to have a one of a kind Stilinski dress!” She claps in joy.  
  
“You are Stilinski?” Derek asks in horror looking at the man. Oh god. This is the guy, the one that Laura has an entire collage made up for. A wall in the apartment has been sacrificed to this guy.  
  
“And that is the moment when I know that I picked the right bride.” Stilinski says with an evil grin. “If your groom knows my name then clearly you are the one to get a custom gown.”  
  
“Not groom!” Derek shouts just as Laura sighs “He’s my brother.”  
  
“Your brother knows who I am?” Stiles turns to Laura and his smile gets wider. “Take everything off. Completely custom dress for you my dear!”  
  
Derek covers his ears to save his ear drums. He hates this Stiles person.

* * *

  
Stiles is in love.  
  
He is a horrible person but he is completely in love with the grumpy pants brother of his new favorite bride. He is too handsome for words. He has this stupid and insane dry wit. And the stupid asshole comes with his sister to every god damn appointment. Apparently they live together while ‘the fiance’ is busy stocking up the new brown stone for after the big day.  
  
So maybe, just maybe he is dragging out the dress making. So sue him. No don’t. Bury him in hand stitched lace and pearl beading.

* * *

  
Fitting number seven and Derek is getting suspicious. Well that and he is having fun. He will never admit it to anyone but his sister is freaking out and now that she is yelling at everyone but him, Derek is now amused.  
  
Also Stiles turns out to be no awful. He was expecting a full on ‘fairy’ kind of gay man when he was dragged to the workroom days after dress shopping. Okay so most of the place was exactly what he thought it would be.  
But the surprise had been Stiles’ personal space. The walls are covered in comic book heroes and big posters that say ‘What would Wonder Woman do?’  
  
So yeah his sister had the best dress on god’s green earth but the guy was cool too. Sure he wore suits to when he worked at the dress shops but when he was in his own workshop Stiles looked like a buff hipster.  
  
Laura had pointed out as much.  
  
“He is so your type.” She said one day while standing in nothing but her under things in front of him on a dressing stool.  
  
“Shut up.” Derek growled.  
  
“If I close my eyes are you going to bend him over the sowing table?” Laura teased.  
  
“Stop.” Derek gritts between teeth.  
  
“Oh Stiles?” Laura yells.  
  
“Stop that! I am neck deep in pearls. Hold still and wait.” Stiles shouts back from his work station.  
  
“Are you more of a top or bottom?” Laura inquires loudly and laughs when both Derek and Stiles gasp.  
  
“If there is blood on this dress I am not getting it out you saucey minx.” Stiles turns to her and winks.  
  
“That’s not an answer.” Laura pouts.  
  
“Let’s just say I am flexible and leave it at that.” Stiles smiles and goes back to sowing. Derek about stabs himself on a pin cushion trying to keep his balance.

* * *

  
The wedding is in a week. The dress is ready and Stiles feels empty a bit. Sure he still has twenty new trumpt gowns to get ready for fashion week in three months but he just wants to lay on his work table and throw veil’s at passin seamstresses. They are getting annoyed with his moping. But he misses his special duo.  
  
“That veil is way too long for that dress.” A deep growly voice says from above him.  
  
“I beg to differ. Cathedral length are a great way to dress up a shorter A line.” Stiles counters. Derek chuckles. “What are you doing in the Batcave Derek? I thought you were off maid of honor duties and on a flight to a bachelor party.”  
  
Derek sinks into a chair next to where Stiles is sprawled across the table. He smiles and shakes his head.  
  
“Because going to hang out with my soon to be brother-in-law and watch all his friends hit on girl’s sounds like the best thing to do a couple of days before I lose my roommate.” Derek says this with his dead pan face. Stiles loves it when he does that. Just goes for broke on sarcasm.  
  
“What are you going to do about that roommate situation?” Stiles asks, hoping to keep the topic from the things he really wants to ask.  
  
“Well I am kind of hoping this guy I am going to see later works out.” Derek shrugs and Stiles feels his heart sink.  
  
“You have a date tonight?” He asks hearing his voice crack.  
  
“Well I have a reservation, if he shows up is another question.” Derek fiddles with the veil’s Stiles is holding and begins arranging some kind of marshmallow on Stiles’ chest.  
  
“What idiot would stand you up?” Stiles will punch the guy that does.  
  
“I don’t know.” Derek drops something on top of the veil stack, “You tell me.” Derek turns to leave and Stiles is left scrambling for what is an impressive looking card.  
  
Flour 6:30 Reservation for 2. Hale/Stilinski

* * *

  
“I hate you.” Laura says a week later.  
  
“No, you love me because I am amazing for making you look amazing.” Stiles corrects.  
  
“No I hate you for being the cutest couple with my brother and outshining me on my big day.” Laura corrects giving the dress a final pat down.  
  
“We have promised not to do it on the buffet table.” Derek defends from the back of the room.  
  
“I hate both of you.” Laura snaps. Stiles grins and puts her veil in place.  
  
“Thank god I won’t have to make a dress for myself.” Stiles grins when Laura turns to walk down the aisle.  
  
“I don’t know, you look good in white.” Derek leaned over and kissed his neck.  
  
They might have missed the first part of the ceremony. They still hadn’t really settled the whole question as to whether Stiles liked to top or bottom.

* * *

If I can get back into the top 20 before the end of voting I will write a sequel. [Vote for me as part of the walk on role contest!](http://bit.ly/RCCh8c)

Also come say hi on [tumblr. ](alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com)


End file.
